Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices display an image by using thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching elements. The display devices are widely used as display devices for notebook computers, tablet computers, smartphones, portable display devices, and portable information devices, in addition to televisions or monitors. Since the display devices cannot self-emit light, the display devices display an image by using light emitted from a backlight unit which is disposed under a display panel.
The backlight unit is categorized into a direct type and an edge type depending on an arrangement structure of light sources. An edge type backlight unit has a structure where the light sources are arranged on one side of a light guide plate, and the direct type backlight unit has a structure where the light sources are arranged under a display panel. Here, since the direct type backlight unit has a limitation in thinning a thickness, the direct type backlight unit is mainly applied to display devices where brightness is more important than a thickness of a display panel. The edge type backlight unit is more easily lightened and thinned than the direct type backlight unit, and thus, is mainly applied to display devices, where a thickness is importantly treated, such as notebook personal computers (PCs), PCs for monitors, etc.
In the edge type backlight unit, various methods are being used for stably fixing a light guide plate to a display device.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a related art display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art display device includes a light guide plate 1, a reflective sheet 2, an accommodating case 3, and a light guide plate fixing member 4.
The light guide plate 1 guides light emitted from a light source (not shown) to output the light to an upper portion, thereby irradiating the light onto a rear surface of a display panel (not shown).
The reflective sheet 2 is disposed on a rear surface of the light guide plate 1 to reflect light, irradiated onto a lower side of the light guide plate 1, to the inside of the light guide plate 1, thereby enhancing light efficiency.
One side of the accommodating case 3 supports the reflective sheet 2, and the other side supports the light guide plate fixing member 4.
The light guide plate fixing member 4 is attached on the one side of the accommodating case 3 to face the light guide plate 1.
In the related art display device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, due to an assembly defect of the light guide plate 1 and the accommodating case 3, the light guide plate 1 is not stably disposed in the accommodating case 3 and can be hung on the light guide plate fixing member 4. In the related art display device, the light guide plate 1 is assembled after the light guide plate fixing member 4 is attached on the accommodating case 3, and thus, if a sufficient space for assembling the light guide plate 1 is not provided, a defect where the light guide plate 1 is not normally assembled with the accommodating case 3 can occur. For this reason, in the related art display device, an assembly defect occurs, causing a reduction in quality and reliability of the display device.